


time to get a watch

by reyloisrealo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, and bad at time management, but cute? maybe???, cause sweet ben is my favourite, cute ben solo, i wrote this on the bus, idk man, it's short, like under 600 words, rey's kinda careless, strong ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisrealo/pseuds/reyloisrealo
Summary: He's late. Thirteen minutes late to be precise, but it's not like Rey's counting.





	time to get a watch

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit! another short one-shot!   
> wrote this on the bus in half an hour so sorry if it's god awful (most likely is)  
> anyway, here ya go :)

He’s late. Thirteen minutes late to be precise, but it’s not like Rey’s counting. She’s definitely not getting more and more scared at the possibility of him standing her up. She’s absolutely not checking her appearance in the window reflection every two minutes and she’s most certainly not pretending to be occupied on her phone.

*******

Rey’s late. For the third time this week, and she really doesn’t think Poe’s going to let her off with a warning again. So, Rey is running like a woman on a mission through the morning rush thinking she can  _ just _ make the green light when,

“Hey!” A voice yells before she feels herself be literally lifted away from a car that would have turned her into a pancake. 

The arms carefully plop Rey down on the sidewalk and she looks up to thank this kind stranger with the incredibly fast reflexes. Oh, so Superman _ is _ real. And he’s  _ hot _ . This Clark Kent with softer looking hair than a Pantene commercial and she can now see he was able to lift her with such ease because his arms are  _ literal tree trunks _ .

“You okay?” His face is flushed with worry and Rey is suddenly overwhelmed because Prince Charming has just rescued her and she now wonders whether she should faint in his arms and then let him give her true love’s kiss to awaken her. Probably not.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She sounds far too breathy as his molten brown eyes flick all over her face.

“Good, good, but you should be more careful.” His grip tightens for a second and he and Rey suddenly realize that his arms are still on her and he instantly drops him. Rey tries to hide her disappointment.

“Anyway, uhh,” his cheeks start to flush and he scratches the back of his neck (his very attractive neck that she’d love to leave a few dozen hickies on). “I should get going, look out for the cars, uhh,”

“Rey.” And she can’t help the blush that rises on her cheeks when he smiles widely at her.

“Ben” He informs her and she’s not even ashamed that her first thought is how it would feel to chant his name in bed.

“Have a nice day, Rey.” He half-smiles at her and turns to leave but Rey decides she’s not letting this god amongst men leave that easily.

“Ben?” He stops and looks at her, “could I give you my number; as a thank you?”

He smiles.

Rey is thirty minutes late for work. Poe lets her off with a warning.

*******

Just as Rey’s about to give up on life because the hottest man she’s ever met has stood her up and she will mail her funeral invitations tomorrow, the door rings and Ben runs in out of breath with red cheeks and… flowers?

He makes a beeline for her, “Rey! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I thought ‘hey Solo, you gotta get this girl flowers for the first date' ‘cause pretty flowers for a pretty girl- but then I realized I don’t even know what flowers you like and so I was stuck choosing- oh god you don’t have an allergy do you?-”

Rey takes the flowers from him and smiles. 

*******

Rey’s late for work the next morning but she swears it’s not her fault for once. Who could blame her for staying with the Greek god next to her for longer than she should’ve? Especially when he’s so warm and kissing her neck lazily.

Poe’s not impressed.


End file.
